HungerGames:different point of view from district4
by Adaylinblue
Summary: Gaige is a avarage teenanger that has to participate on the 74 Hunger Games and she has to deal with Gia, Finnick, Harsimran andthe tribute boy that supoustly she never met...
1. Chapter 1

My heart stopped when I heard: "And the district 4's girl tribute is… Gaige Kinierum!"

_Any volunteer?_ I was asking in my mind. A senior career has to volunteer, it's the tradition. Nothing happened.

"Gaige Kinierum where are you? Come here girl!" Gia says.

I can feel someone pushing me from the back, peace keepers. Oh I hate them. They are pushing me to Gia.

"Girl stay here." She tells me.

I'm almost crying, I can fell the tears accumulating on my eyes, but I have to be strong. _No tears, no tears._ I tell to myself. At this height I can see dad and mom, like always distanced by their discussions and their stupid differences. And not far way is Dejon, my little brother. All of them with pain reflected in their eyes.

"Well, well now it's time for the gentlemen." Gia goes to the glass ball with the boy's names. She reaches in and digs her hand deep into the glass ball. She pulls out a slip of a paper and unfolds it. "_Leets McGregor!"_

Someone volunteered, I'm searching in the crowd the guy who volunteered and finally found him. It's a tall boy with white skin, dark hair, and brown eyes. I don't think he's a senior career. He looks like a 15 year-old.

When he gets at the stage Gia says: "What's your name boy?"

"Declan Kuokok."

"Why are you volunteering?"

"Because I have to"

"How's that?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No, not really."

"That's what I thought." He murmurs.

"Well, well this is not a common reaping; you don't see this every day. Let's give them a big applause."

I turn my face to see Declan. I have never seen him before; he seems to belong to the highest economic level in the district. He looks about my age so he has to be in my school. Actually there's only one school in the whole district. Obviously he has to go to school, but the thing is that I have never seen him in school.

The moment the anthem ends a group of peace keepers take us through the front door of the Justice Building. Once inside I'm taken to a room and left alone. It's a big place, with silver and gold fishes in all the walls.

I sit in the couch nervously; this isn't my time to be a tribute in the Hunger Games. I never thought I would be one. The door opens and a peace keeper appears.

"You have visits, only three minutes" And goes out.

All my family is here. Mom, dad and Dejon. They walk inside. Well just mom and dad. Dejon runs and hugs me. Nobody talks for a while until my father breaks the silence "Good luck sweetie."

"Thanks"

"Win please. Do it for me" Dejon says. I can see that he's holding the tears.

"I will try, I promise." I feel like crying. Looks like Dejon isn't the only one holding tears.

My mother doesn't talk. She just hugs me and after a moment she says. "The odds will be in your favor. They are. Good luck daughter."

Then it's my father's turn to hug me. "We will see you soon." He whispers in my ear.

"You two promise me you won't fight." I ask my parents even when I know they aren't going to do it I want to hear it.

"Honey…"I interrupt her.

"Just say it."

"We'll try to." That's enough for me.

"Ok"

A pace keeper comes "Time's off."

"Be careful sweetie. Use your brain." Mom says.

"I will mom, I will." I whisper.

Ten minutes later Declan and the mayor enter to the room. "Gaige it's time to go." The mayor says with his authoritative voice.

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

It's a short ride from the Justice Building to the train station. There are lots of people, reporters with their cameras trained directly on our faces. I have a big impulse to cover my face; I don't want these people to see me cry.

When we are in our seats, the train begins to move.

"Hi guys, nice to see you again." Gia smiles to us.

"Hi… Gia" Declan says. In this moment I don't have the strength to say something. Not even hi.

"I want you to meet your trainer. His name is Finnick Odair." She says gesturing to the door.

"Hi guys." He says with a radiant smile.

I have seen him; he is popular in Panem because of his "beauty". Some teenagers describe him as "extremely handsome." He is tall, muscular, tan skin, bronze-colored hair, and sea green eyes. I don't see the handsomest beauty on him.

"Hi" I manage to say.

"I'll be your trainer and adviser in these two weeks."

"Wow that's brand new information… we already know that idiot, something new to add?" Declan says.

"Oh, so we have a bad tempered guy, well just enjoy the trip." Finnick says.

"We'll try."

"Hey, boy you have to improve those manners." Gia says annoyed.

Ten minutes later Gia healed to her room for her beauty nap, and Finnick just decided to leave. That left Declan and me alone.

"I don't want to be part of their stupid games." Declan said.

"That doesn't make sense. Why did you volunteered?"

"Many reasons; first of all I knew that no one was going to do it, second my family is in debt with his so when Gia called him and I saw his mother's reaction. She was freaking out and…" He left the sentence unfinished.

"And what?"

"Many other reasons. I can't tell you all." He changed the topic radically. "Well I have seen you a lot of times but I haven't introduced myself. I'm Declan Kuokok."

"Gaige, Gaige Kinerium."

"A pleasure."

"Have you seen me?"

"Off course, you're in my school, we have no classes together, but your locker it's like 20 lockers away from mine."

"Really? Until yesterday I have never seen you."

"Well, I have seen you for nine years, actually from second to fifth grade we were classmates in some subjects."

"No way!" I started laughing.

"Yes really." He also started to laugh.

We started to analyze the faces of our competition, that's what they are... or will be. There's a big guy from district 2 who lunges to volunteer, the girl seems to have a considerable resemblance with rat. A red haired girl from district 5, a boy from 10 with a crippled foot, and little girl from 11. I am really sorry for this girl; well I think that I'm luckier than her. A girl who volunteered for her sister in 12; I think that Primrose has a lot of luck to have a sister like her.

I can smell the food, the delicious food; I have not eaten in the entire day and I want to eat something. You will notice that I love food

"I'm hungry, do you want to eat something?" Declan says. He seems to be as hungry as I am.

"Yes." I say with an impatient voice.

I have to admit it's a big buffet, actually it's the biggest I have seen in my whole life. I filled my plate with different meals; some beef stew, smashed potatoes, salad, some type of spaghetti and why not? A big piece of lasagna. When I finished choosing my food, I made my way to the table with my eyes kept on the desserts.

I started eating. I have never ate something like this; it's delicious!

"May I?" Declan asks pointing to the nearest chair.

"Yes, well this place doesn't have a lot of tables to choose." Actually this is the only table in the whole room

"Ha-ha, Do you like the food?." He seems to be enjoying this too.

"Yes this is delicious."

"At least there's something good about these."

Then I go for the desserts, a piece of cake and some ice cream. I haven't thought about it until the thought splashed me like a bucked of cold water. I realized that I am a tribute for the Hunger Games and that in two weeks and a half I must be dead. I don't have to relax in this situation.

"Why do they have to do this?" I ask Declan.

"Who is 'they' and what is 'this'?"

"You know the capitol, making us part of this thing."

"I don't know, I think that they want to show us that they have power on us."

"We already know that."

"I don't know." He stops for a second.

"Well, I am tired, I'm going to sleep."

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm left alone an hour after Declan went to sleep. I just have been staring at the window, there are many lights of different colors. I think we are getting close to the capitol. It's a strange city, the buildings are really strange, there're many skyscrapers that change of color every thirty seconds, the city seems to be made of diamonds.

Gia enters into room "Where's Declan? We're getting into the train station."

"He is sleeping in his room."

"Well, then go for him."

"And also a coffee?" I murmured.

"Did you said something?" I would be dead by now if looks could kill.

"No." I say terrified.

I went to the room where Declan is sleeping, and when I open the door, I see Declan asleep, with his thumb inside his mouth.

"Aww how sweet."

He wakes up immediately and pulls out his thumb.

"What?" He says.

"I haven't said anything, but Gia said that we are getting into the train station and we have to look presentable."

"Ok, lets go to see that weird people."

Many people are waiting for us when we go off the train, all of them are wearing strange and ugly clothes. They look like clowns with all that make-up in their faces.

"Ugh, this sucks." Declan says.

"I agree with you."

"Come here guys the car is here to lead us to the departments, and put a smile in your faces." Gia says

When we arrive to the departments we take our things with us, and we go to the department's reception

"And what do you thing about the Capitol?" Gia asks.

"Ugh." Declan says-

Finnick and I let go a big laugh.

"Well your district leaves much to be desired" Gia replies with an arrogant voice.

"We'll see." Declan says.

"Well guys before you kill each other I will explain how does this is going to work "Finnick interrupts them.

"Hey that's my job" Gia says, she seems to be mad.

"That WAS your job, you have done too much, I will take care of them, you just go to sleep, or go to get pretty because you cannot be ugliest than now."

She only turns and walks away shouting not very nice things.

"And who talks about manners?" I say with a mocking voice.

"Good one." Declan says.

"Well guys I´m going to explain you these things. First this is the place where you're going to live for two weeks, the number of floor it's the number of our district; obviously four. You two will have an individual room, but a full floor to do whatever you want. Second we were the last district that arrived, actually many districts arrived yesterday so we are in disadvantage. Third tomorrow will be a presentation of districts at 12:00 and your first training session at 6:00; I want you to be ready at 7:00 to have some breakfast and at 8:30 I will see you here to take you to meet your stylists and they are going to prepare you for the presentation. Any questions?"

"Yeah, where's bathroom?" Declan asks

"Over there"

"Thanks" He doesn't move

"Are you going to go?" I think that Finnick has noticed that he is not planning to go to the bathroom

"Nah"

"So why did you ask?"

"Curiosity"

"Ok… lets go to sleep."

Our floor is beautiful and really big. I'm too tired to think or see any more, the only thing I want to do is going to bed.

"Where's my room?" I ask Finnick.

"Your room is over there". Says Finnick pointing at a door.

"Ok , thank you." I say yawning.

"Are you going to sleep?" Finnick says.

"Yes"

"Good night ." Declan says.

"Good night Declan."


	4. Chapter 4

I enter to my room and I see a blue silk pajama in the bed, I think it is for me. I put on the pajamas. The fabric is soft, really soft. Then I lie in bed and I feel like I'm in heaven, the mattress is very comfortable. I hear Finnick and Declan talking about I don't know what but I don't really care.

The alarm wakes me up, I have to get ready, but before I get up I start to contemplate the room. It's made up of marble painted different colors, many mirrors everywhere, and I see a closet, well I think it is a closet but it seems to be more a computer with a note on it than a closet.

_Type 38947 on the screen._ I type it then the closet opens and drops a box. _What is inside the box? _I ask myself.

Well, lets see. I open the box and I see that it's blue and white checked shirt, white jeans and blue sneakers. _I think that these are the clothes that I will be wearing today._

I dress up and I take a look at the clock. It's 7:48. I shout. "I'm in problems."

I run to the breakfast room where Finnick, Declan and Gia are having breakfast. Declan is wearing a black and white shirt, jeans and blue sneakers. Gia is wearing, as usual, extravagant clothes. Today is the turn of a purple, pink and green dress. Well I think it's a dress but it seems more like a palm tree. Finnick, well he is wearing the same clothes as yesterday, the same jeans, the only difference is that instead of his green t-shirt he is wearing a brown one.

"What are these hours of arrival?" Gia says.

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"Don't worry, just eat, we are going to have a really hard day." Finnick says

"Ok."

I sit down in the place that Gia assigned me. There are two small hot cakes, some eggs and sugar bread in my plate. I eat as fast as I can because I am the only one that is still eating.

"Well guys I will see you in five minutes." Finnick says and leaves the room.

"So, how about your new room?" Declan says.

"It's good." I say between bites.

"Only good?"

"Okay, it's marvelous."

"Ok, well I think it's time to go with Finnick."

Suddenly a drunk man enters and asks for the bar.

"Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Haymitch Abernathy, and like I already said I am here searching for the bar, idiot."

"I think it's time to go with Finnick before someone gets hurt." Declan whispers to me.

I just nod.

"Finally guys. Well I am going to present you your stylists, before this any GOOD AND USEFUL questions?"

"Yes, why was there a drunk man in our floor?" Declan says.

"Curly black hair, gray eyes, like in his forty?"

"Exactly"

"Ah, Haymitch Abernathy, he is trainer of the district 12 tributes."

"I pity them." I say.

"Well, before any other question, first Gaige come here let's go to get you prepared."


End file.
